oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rellekka
Rellekka is a members-only city in northern Gielinor. All of its features can be used by players who have completed The Fremennik Trials and the Fremennik will address you by your Fremennik name. Introduction Rellekka is well known as the capital of the Fremennik Province and is popular amongst many players for its array of skill training facilities. Built along the northern seas, Rellekka, when coupled with the rest of the Fremennik Province, is an amazing place to train a variety of skills. Its large port allows for quick access to many islands, and the nearby dwarven capital of Keldagrim greatly fuels the city's industry. Rellekka's close proximity to areas such as the Brine Rat Cavern, Fremennik Slayer Dungeon, and Trollweiss Hunter area makes it very popular amongst some players. It also is the home to a very popular training grounds, which you can fight the Rock Crabs (which are recommended due to their low combat level and high life points), and level 42 Hobgoblins. Transportation Rellekka's excellent location makes it a very easy city to access. There are a large variety of ways to reach Rellekka, some more effective than others. *Teleportation and Walking:Begin in Lumbridge, go to the canoe station and make a dugout. Go to Barbarian Village. Once at Barbarian Village canoe station, go north to the lever in the ruins under Edgeville Bank and pull it. You will be teleported to level 51 Willderness. Once in the Willderness pull the lever again and you will be teleported to East Ardougne. Once in East Ardougne go to the East Ardougne market, take the path North of the market and go to Seers`Village. From there, go north until you reach the gates of Sinclair Mansion. Turn west along the pathway and follow it until you reach a river with a wolf nearby. Cross the bridge and continue to follow the path north. You should find yourself at Rellekka's gates. *Walking: The most commonly used way of reaching Rellekka is to begin in Seers' Village. From there, go north until you reach the gates of Sinclair Mansion. Turn west along the pathway and follow it until you reach a river with a wolf nearby. Cross the bridge and continue to follow the path north. You should find yourself at Rellekka's gates. This is usually used by players visiting Rellekka for their first time. *House Teleport: Perhaps the fastest way to reach Rellekka is to build your player-owned house here. The house portal is located just outside the village gates, and, when teleported to, puts players right next to the city. To do this, you must have 30 Construction and 40 Magic (if you wish to teleport there via the portal in player-owned houses). If the Love Story quest has been completed, players can use a Rellekka Tablet (made from a chipped Teleport to House tablet) to teleport to the Rellekka house portal, even if their house is located elsewhere. *Lunar Spells: Players who have unlocked the Lunar Spells will find the lunar spells, as well as the Lunar Home Teleport Spell. If one teleports to Lunar Isle, they need only talk to one of the NPCs in the area. If they do, they will be instantly teleported near the Rellekkan marketplace, provided they do not have a seal of passage equipped or in their inventory. *Lyre: Yet another option is the Enchanted lyre, which is acquired during the Fremennik Trials quest. When charged, it will teleport the player to Rellekka's entrance. To charge the lyre, one must make an offering at the Fossigrimen's Altar south of the village. Offering a raw shark will give two charges, a manta ray will give three charges, and a sea turtle will give four charges. Additionally, if you have a Ring of Charos (A), you can offer a raw bass for two charges. If you are wearing the Fremennik sea boots (1,2, or 3) when you charge the lyre, they increase the amount of charges. *Eagles: If you have completed the Eagles' Peak quest, you can use the Eagle transport system to access the nearby icy hunter area from several locations. *Spirit Tree: If a player has 83 Farming, they will be able to plant a Spirit tree on Etceteria, which is a quick boat ride away. *Keldagrim: The nearby dwarven city, Keldagrim, also hosts several transportation options that can be somewhat helpful in reaching the city. The Mine cart network allows players to travel from Keldagrim to White Wolf Mountain and the Dwarven Mine, and vice-versa. When paired with the house portal in Taverley, this can be very effective. The Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System also allows players to travel to and from Keldagrim and Dorgesh-Kaan for free, provided they have completed Another Slice of H.A.M. These options can be useful in certain situations. *Barbarian Outpost: Another, seldom used method is to use the games necklace to teleport to The Barbarian Outpost, and, from there, walk to Rellekka or use the agility shortcut to the lighthouse peninsula and walk to Relleka from there. *Death Plateau Pathway: Yet another way of reaching Rellekka is by using the pathway that leads from Death Plateau to the area near the Golden Apple Tree. This path is somewhat confusing and requires completion of Death Plateau as well as climbing boots. It is generally not an effective method, but it can sometimes be convenient, especially when travelling from Taverley or Burthorpe. *Fairy Rings: Finally, there are the fairy rings. There are four in the area: one on Miscellania (CIP), one near Keldagrim (DKS), one near the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon (AJR), and one near Sinclair Mansion (CJR, DJR). The one near the slayer dungeon, in particular, makes getting to Rellekka extremely easy. Banks There is no bank in Rellekka, the nearest banks are on the Fremennik Isles, or on Miscellania and Etceteria. However. if you are wearing Fremennik Sea Boots, you can deposit your items with Peer the Seer. Stores Marketplace The marketplace is perhaps the most important part of Rellekka. It is a well-known thieving spot and is frequently visited by hunters and fishermen. In the marketplace are many thieving spots, including 3 fish stalls and 2 fur stalls. There is also a Fremennik wandering around that can be pickpocketed. It is not so easy to steal from the stalls, though, as they are heavily guarded by Rellekka's Market guards. Also, Sigmund the Merchant sells a variety of goods in a general store-like shop which many do not know about, as it is not shown on the world map. NPCs *Brundt the Chieftain - Chieftain of the Fremennik tribe. He is very knowledgeable about their history and will prove an interesting person to talk to. He plays a key role in many local quests. *Olaf the Bard - A loyal bard of the Fremenniks, he brings music to the village longhall. He knows the secret of the Fremennik Lyre. *Thora the Barkeep - The barmaid of the longhall. She once travelled the world, inventing many exotic drinks. One in particular was said to be irresistible. Now she is content with serving drunken warriors, and refuses to recreate her legendary cocktail. *Jarvald - A mighty Fremennik huntsman. He will take players to Waterbirth Island, the home of the mighty Dagannoth Kings. *Askeladden - A young boy who dreams of becoming a Fremennik warrior one day. He also will give you a pet rock if you have reached a certain point in The Fremennik Trials. *Manni the Reveller - A warrior who spends most of his time drinking in the longhall. He is said to be unbeatable in a drinking contest. *Sigmund the Merchant - A merchant who sells his wares in the marketplace. *Peer the Seer - A seer who can see the future. If spoken to, he will give you a vague hint of what the future may hold for you. He will be able to help you make Skeletal armour. *Sigli the Huntsman - A hunter who seeks to slay the Draugen. He will be able to help you make Spined armour. *Volf Olafson - A young boy who awaits his father, Olaf Hradson's, return. *Dron - A paranoid Fremennik who talks in riddles. *Blanin - Dron's brother. *Ingrid Hradson - Olaf Hradson's wife. *Swensen the Navigator - The Fremennik's greatest navigator. His name consists entirely of compass points. *Yrsa - Yrsa sells a large variety of clothing and will also change your default boots. *Sailor - The unnamed sailor will take you to Miscellania. *Maria Gunnars - She will ferry players to Neitiznot. She is Mord Gunnars' wife. *Mord Gunnars - He will take players to Jatizso. He is Maria Gunnars' husband. *Lokar Searunner - A pirate. He is the starting point of Lunar Diplomacy, and will take players to the Pirate's Cove if they have a Seal of Passage. To reach Lunar Isle without teleporting requires players to first come to Lokar. *Agnar - Á Fremennik citizen. *Borrokar - Citizen with a nice bed. *Longhall Bouncer - Comments on your great singing. *Bjorn - A rather drunken man in the longhall. Quests Rellekka is currently home to five quests,The Fremennik Trials, The Fremennik Isles, Lunar Diplomacy, Olaf's quest, Glorious Memories and Blood Runs Deep. The Fremennik Trials begins in the Main Hall of Rellekka, and Lunar Diplomacy begins in the westernmost deck of the town. The Fremennik Isles begins on the north-eastern most dock.Olaf's Quest begins north-east of Rellekka by talking to Olaf Hradson. Glorious Memories begins in the Fremennik Longhall by speaking to Manni the Reveller. Also the quest Making History requires the player to visit a Fremennik named Dron The Port Rellekka, being built next to the sea, is a thriving port town. Ships travel to and from Rellekka regularly. From Rellekka it is possible to travel to: *Miscellania and Etceteria - Only accessible after completion of The Fremennik Trials. Points of interest include the bank, castle marketplaces, underground shops, and the Manage Your Kingdom activity. *Lunar Isle - Requires part of Lunar Diplomacy. To go here, you must first travel to the Pirate's Cove. Points of interest include the bank, astral altar, gem mines, and flax fields. *Pirate's Cove - Requries part of Lunar Diplomacy. Points of interest include swamp tar respawns and moss giants. *Waterbirth Island - Points of interest include snape grass respawns, rock crabs, and Waterbirth Dungeon. *Fremennik Isles - Also known as Neitiznot and Jatizso. Jatizso requires a small amount of The Fremennik Isles quest, while Neitiznot requires a little more. The quest is started on the docks. Points of interest include yaks, the spinning wheel, Jatizso Mines, ice trolls, anvils, two banks, a tannery, several shops, a furnace, range, water source. *Iceberg - Although technically not part of Rellekka's port, the small boat east of Rellekka will take players to the Penguin Outpost, home to the penguin agility course. Apart from all of this, there are also dozens of fishing spots on the docks. Surroundings *House Portal: A portal where a Player-Owned-House can be located. *Keldagrim: To the east is an entrance to the dwarven city. *Golden Apple Tree: A tree upon which the apples are golden. *The bridge: To the south is the bridge required for walking access. Skill Training Cooking There are two firepits in Rellekka that never die out. These firepits are located in the main lodge. Players can buy or sell fish to the fish monger in Rellekka. There is also a dairy cow and churn to make milk into dairy products like butter, cream, or cheese. There is also a small farm where players can pick cabbage, onions, and potatoes for cooking. Thieving The marketplace of Rellekka is an excellent place to thieve. There are 3 fish stalls and 2 fur stalls, guarded only by the level 48 market guards which patrol the area. There are also many people which can be pickpocketed, and several chests with loot such as nature runes, coins, and steel arrowheads. Fishing The docks in Rellekka are teeming with fish. In fact, Rellekka has one of the largest varieties of fishing spots in all of RuneScape. Within Rellekka it is possible to catch shrimp, sardines, herring, anchovies, mackerel, trout, cod, tuna, lobster, bass, swordfish, and shark. While big net fishing, it is also possible to get seaweed (useful in crafting), leather boots, leather gloves, and caskets. To support all of these facilities, there is a fish trader who will buy and sell raw fish, as well as fishing supplies such as bait. Also, if you have started The Fremennik Isles, you can take a boat to Jatizso or Neitiznot and use the nearby bank there. If you have finished part of the Fremennik Province Diary, you can wear your Fremennik sea boots, and talk to Peer the Seer to bank your items. In fact, Peer the Seer is CLOSER to the fishing spots than the bank in Catherby, making this an even more efficient training spot than than the more commonly used Catherby spots. Crafting The mine north-east of the longhall contains several clay rocks. By using the well and pottery features west of the marketplace, it is possible to craft any clay item within Rellekka. If you build your house there, you can also craft tele-tablets here. For those not interested in pottery, it is also possible to craft glass without ever leaving the area. By big net fishing, it is possible to gather seaweed. Even faster, though, is the method which involves the north-eastern beach. North-east of the village is a large beach swarming with rock crabs (which drop seaweed), as well as many seaweed respawns. The sand pit is in northern Rellekka and the furnace is in western Rellekka. In addition, there is also a flax field just south of the village. The spinning wheel in Rellekka allows players to make bowstrings without leaving the village. Mining and Smithing To the north-east of the Main Hall of Rellekka there is a mining area, though this spot is not recommended due to the lack of a Bank (unless you have access to Jatizso). However, there is a furnace and an anvil just on the other side of town, in the south-west corner. When paired with the expansive mine on Jatizso, this area can be used effectively. However, if you have the Fremennik Sea Boots, then its the ideal spot for mining coal. Just talk to Peer the Seer and deposit them. Then just go to Jatizso and pick them up at the bank when you are ready to smelt. Hunter The nearby Trollweiss hunter area hosts a large variety of creatures to capture and is one of the largest hunter spots in RuneScape. In Rellekka, there is a fur merchant who will buy all hunter fur. There also seems to be a large amount of Implings in the area, particularly on the path to the south of the city. Construction Players with level 30 or higher construction may move their house to Rellekka by talking to one of the Estate agents in Varrock, Seer's Village, East Ardougne, or Falador. The nearby clay mine, oak trees, and regular trees are excellent for gathering building materials. The nearby Stonemason in Keldagrim also is extremely helpful when building more high-levelled furniture. Item Respawns *Seaweed - Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs. *Beer - A mug of beer respawns in the longhall. *Tankard - An empty mug respawns near the beer in the longhall. *Keg of beer - This item cannot be picked up, as Manni will yell at you when you try. *Bucket of milk - Respawns in a small hut on the eastern side of town. *Iron pickaxe - Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs and hobgoblins. *Bronze hatchet - Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs and hobgoblins. *Bones - Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs. *Knife - Respawns on the beach, amongst the rock crabs. *Nature Runes - Two of these respawn near the beach on a small island. They can only be obtained through the use of the Telegrab spell. *Sapphire - A cut sapphire respawns near the nature runes on another small island. Like the nature runes, this can only be obtained by using the Telegrab spell. Music *Rellekka (music track) *Saga *Lullaby *Borderland Trivia *Many of the NPCs names are references to famous figures in Viking folklore. *Mord is Icelandic, German, Norwegian, Danish, Polish, and Swedish for Murder, and if you look closely, at Jatizso, Mord is holding a bottle of what looks like Red Rum, which is murder spelled backwards. This may be a reference to the film The Shining, which involves a possessed boy saying red rum over and over as he writes this on a door, and then the viewer seeing it in a mirror which causes the writing to appear to spell "murder." *The sailor's examine info, "He's strong to the finish, because he eats cabbage.", refers to Popeye, who would gain overpowering strength when he ate spinach. *The spitroast in the longhall has the examine text "Finger licking good" which is a reference to food outlet KFC. *The name "Rellekka" may be a reference to the word "Relic" *The geography of Rellekka and surrounding areas is very similar to that of Iceland and other Nordic countries. *The beach to the north has a peninsula that closely resembles Scandinavia, which ironically is where Vikings lived in their time of existence. *The Golden Fleece is a reference to the Greek tale of Jason and the Argonauts - a famous mythical Slayer related tale. *The ladder in Thorvald the Warrior's house allows one to select "climb-up" on it twice, however upon selecting this option from the attic with the Nature rune chest, a message appears to inform the player that "The roof gets in the way." Category:Cities Category:Fremennik Category:POH Locations Category:Capital cities